


I miss my wife goes to applebees

by Insomniacs_Guilt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Applebees, Gen, implied cywhirlgate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniacs_Guilt/pseuds/Insomniacs_Guilt
Summary: the scavs eat at the shittest restaurant chain in the usa
Relationships: megatron/megamind
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I miss my wife goes to applebees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManticoreDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManticoreDreams/gifts).



“Guys we’re here.” Krok opened his arms out wide and showed his boys what he thought was the height of cuisine,

Applebee’s.

Or what the writer would like to call the bane of his existence in the form of a shitty bar and grill restraunt his cousin kept trying to get him to go to with him last year.

Spinister looked up from the beetle he was interrogating and sniffed the air. It smelt like barbeque. He sure hoped it was. The scavengers went inside to the human restaurant and was sat down at a family sized booth.

“Do they have chicken nuggets” misfire asked while he skimmed the menu.  
Fulcrum looked over at misfires minue despite having his own

“Damn i want some too, do they have any”

Krok looked up from his menu. “Can you guys eat something else for once, we are at a very NICE applebees this time. Look! They even swept the floor in this one! No peanut shells.”

“I think what you’re remembering is that restaurant in texas where its custom to throw the shells on the ground.” crankcase said unhelpfully. He was texting con4eva bc he missed them and wished they were on a date instead.

“Thats fucking stupid.” spinister roared in a polite tone, and punched the plexiglass of the window next to them out

Fulcrum gagged making misfire laugh at the exaggeration. “Humans are so GROSS. I mean look at that one coming for us. Hideous.”

The server who fulcrum insulted looked like he’d like to be anywhere else, as he should, that place tasted like hell. The scavengers ordered everything they could get their hands on.

Krok looked across the dining room and spotted megatron and megamind on a romantic date. fulcrum wolf whistles for his former boss in hopes its a good date.  
On the other side cyclonus is breakdancing for his husband and his other husband, which is extremely dangerous for someone his age. Old men are all the same.

The waiter brings back all the appetizers and crankcase begins crying into his soup because of something. Idk. hes an old bitch.

Misfire and fulcrum start eating the hot wings whole. They are not boneless. They are eating them. Krok takes his faceplate off so he can eat his half cold cheesy spinach dip when spinster grabs his face with his hands that are covered in so so much wing sauce.  
“KROK, WHEN DID YOU GET A FACE DUDE???”

“We go through this every single time i take it off, ive always had one.” krok says exasperated

Spinster stares at him for a really really long time. Its uncomfortable and he feels like spicy hot wing sauce is getting in his vents. Its activating his cybertronian asthma and he starts coughing. Spinster finally lets go when a HUGE rack of ribs is put on the table along with brown rice with like, nuts or some shit in it. We dont give a fuck about the health food.  
Halfway through the ribs and the newly put down 72 oz steak fulcrum elbows crankcase who is angrily eating through his second rotisserie style chicken, to point out megatron proposing to megamind.

“Holy shit boss” krok screams while holding two giant baked potatoes in his servos.

Anf then everyone clapped.

Megatron buys the whole restaurant lava cake except for cyclonus because he has to watch his sugar intake, despite him still breakdancing like a boss.

The scavangerss steal everyones lava cake because they love that shit. Its the one thing that fulcrum is happy humans invented.

The server who still wishes he was somewhere else hands krok the bill for then entire menu, except for the lavacake even though they stole all ov it.  
Haha SCORE.

Krok stared at the numbers

Then at his boys

Then at the bill again, and waited for the waiter to leave.

“We’re not paying this shit.”

Misfire grabbed the bill. “It cant be that bad kroOOOOLY SHIT WHY IS THAT SO MUCH.”

Spinister leaned over. “If im not mistaken this is an amount of money i can get angry about.” he cracks his knuckles. 

Crankcase looked near the door which was across the place. “We gotta run.”

Fulcrum licks his fingers and steals another desert from somebody not looking at the trays. “Oh yeah, we are running.”

The scavengers got into a close knit huddle and slowly started shifting towards the door. Their waiter kinda didnt care but realized he might get fired and he didnt feel like going through the pain of getting another job so he called them out. 

The scavs have a callout post now.

But he also yelled at them to stop and started jogging as the scavengers started skittering faster in their huddle to the door so they didnt forget anyone.

Suddenly there was a scream and a crash, that made everyone FREEZE.

It was cyclonus! He’d fallen and couldnt get up!

“I’ve fallen, and i cant get up!” he bellowed from the floor, and dug through his subspaces to get his life alert(™) button to press it.

Life Alert Emergency Response, Inc. is a nationwide American company, with headquarters in Encino, California, which provides services that help elderly contact emergency services. The company was founded in 1987 by Isaac Shepher, Zohar Loshitzer, and Arik Amir. The company's system consists of a main unit and a small wireless help button that is worn on the user at all times.

Life Alert offers a main unit contacted to a telephone line and a pendant-shaped device, typically worn on a necklace or a wristband. Pressing a button on the pendant contacts a Life Alert call center, and a Life Alert dispatcher then contacts 911.

While everone was distracted by cyclonus being old, the scavenger made their getaway. Haha getaway.

“Krok the was the absolute worst human food place you’ve ever brought us to, and ive eaten at waffle house.” crankcase complains.  
The rest of the scavs agree and then misfire goes and steals kroks soda out of the fridge again for the 4565586th time.

Krok starts crying and runs to his room. Spinster thinks hes a weird babyman.

Krok writes in his diary about his nice time with his friends and plays nintendo till he passes out again.

**Author's Note:**

> knife fight
> 
> hi cas i love y


End file.
